Conventionally, a discharge device including a flow tube through which contents from a container flow inside, a nozzle tip mounted on a distal end portion of the flow tube and having a cylindrical shape with a top in which a discharge hole is formed on a top wall portion, and a support body disposed inside the distal end portion of the flow tube, fitted inside a circumferential wall portion of the nozzle tip, and formed integrally with the flow tube, in which a spin flow path which allows communication between an inside of the flow tube and the discharge hole is formed between an inner surface of the nozzle tip and an outer surface of the support body is known (for example, Patent Literature 1 below).